


Draft Notice

by ThePandoricaWillOpen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Gen, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandoricaWillOpen/pseuds/ThePandoricaWillOpen
Summary: He would tell Steve he enlisted. He would lie and say he wanted to fight. He would make Steve proud of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Order to Report for Induction - James Buchanan Barnes... you are hereby notified that you have now been selected for training and service therein.

He remembers fear. He remembers feelings like the air was slowly being pulled from the room, like his lungs were too small. His hands shaking, the paper held between them starting to rip in two, as he reads the print over and over again hoping that they would start to make sense.

**_Order to Report for Induction_ **

_James Buchanan Barnes... you are hereby notified that you have now been selected for training and service therein._

He knows, logically he fucking knows, that it would happen eventually. He's able-body, the right age, even the right race, and yet it's like a punch to the gut. It's not the thought of war that scares him, no, if only it was that simple. It was the thought of leaving Steve behind.

He could fight, he _would_ fight, this paper in his hands basically _ordered_ him to train to kill a stranger he would never meet. A stranger that did him personally no wrong. If that didn't enrage Steve, then nothing did.

Except Steve wanted to fight. He wanted to go off into war and fight for America and its interests. Bucky didn't. He didn't want Steve to leave and go off to war. He didn't want to leave and fight Hitler’s army. He wanted to stay, work at the docks, come home exhausted and sweaty and throw himself on the kitchen table listening to Steve talk about the different shades of red or how his professors were more concerned with imitation than personal style.

He didn't want anything to change.

Maybe they could run off to Canada, he heard of some folks doing that, running out of the country to avoid going. They could do that, they could gather their things up and head north. It would be tough and they wouldn't be able to return to the States but if it meant that Steve would be safe and they were together, it would be worth it.

Except Steve doesn't run away from a fight. And this was the ultimate of fights.

He lets out a shaky breath, his hands loosening around the paper. He smooths it out on his lap, folding it carefully and hiding it in his pants pocket.

He would tell Steve he enlisted. He would lie and say he wanted to fight. He would smile and say he was ready to win the war in the name of freedom. He would comfort Steve who was too sick to enlist. He would make Steve proud of him, even if it killed him.


End file.
